The invention concerns a reflector system for determining position, as set forth in the classifying portion of claim 1.
The optical navigational systems which are known per se from the state of the art use either active optical marks or passive marks, for determining position. Generally light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used as the active marks. The passive marks are usually balls with a reflective coating or retroreflective foils.
DE 196 39 615 C2 discloses a so-called reflector referencing system for surgical and medical instruments, which is formed from a radiation source and a reflector assembly having at least two reflectors. That reflector system provides a marker system for effecting determination of the position of parts of the body or instruments. Surgical instruments for example can be fitted with a three-reflector adaptor which delivers a reflection image which is characteristic of that instrument. In determining the position of parts of the body to be treated each landmark delivers an image which is characteristic only in respect of itself, both in terms of diagnostic patient data acquisition and also in terms of subsequent treatment monitoring. The reflectors are in the form of balls and are provided with a reflective coating. Such balls produce a uniform reflection image, when considered from all directions in space.
The passive marks which are fitted to devices and instruments in medical engineering have to be frequently disinfected and sterilized. Sterilization of the medical instruments can be effected for example by means of gas sterilization or steam sterilization which can take up to a full working day, which means that with frequent use several sets of instruments have to be purchased. It is only in that way that it is possible to guarantee that sterilized instruments are available at any time.
Therefore, in order to achieve a reduction in complication and costs, DE 196 39 615 C2, proposed that the very expensive marks are interchangeably fitted to the medical devices and instruments. For that purpose the marks are fitted in the form of passive reflectors to an adaptor which in turn is releasably connected to the instrument. That now admittedly means that the marks are interchangeable. The fundamental problem however is not eliminated. For, the known passive marks withstand the cleaning procedures only a few times and have to replaced by fresh marks after just a relatively few uses.